Los tres cazadores
by Princesselve
Summary: Y haremos una cacería que será el asombro de las tres razas: Elfos, Hombres y Enanos. ¡Adelante los tres cazadores!" ¿Por qué discutirían estos grandes amigos? One-shoot dedicado a la amistad.


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes, por mucho que me duela, solo pertenecen a su creador, y Dios en la tierra media, J.R.R Tolkien.

**Situación:** Tras la batalla del Abismo de Helm y la charla con Saruman, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, se separan del Rey Theoden, para continuar su camino por el sendero de los muertos. Antes de llegar, harán una pequeña parada en Edoras para descansar, donde he situado esta pequeña escena ficticia.

**Advertencias:** No slash (Lo digo por las mentes perversas ;P) Basado estrictamente en el libro. No en las peliculas.

Bueno, esto es el fruto de mi vigesimotercera releida anual de El señor de los anillos :) espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

**LOS TRES CAZADORES**

— Nunca en toda mi vida había conocido a nadie más cabezota.

— Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, señor elfo

Se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el pequeño taburete. La pinta de cerveza, aún intacta sobre la mesa, le llamaba a gritos. Pero él no le hizo ningún caso. En ese momento había cosas más importantes que atender.

— Ay Gimli — el elfo suspiró, y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la fría columna de piedra— No comprendo cual es el problema. De veras que no.

— ¡Por las tenazas y el martillo! El problema es que hay que hacer siempre lo que tú digas.

Legolas le miró, el hermoso rostro levemente atribulado. Observó su arco, que ahora reposaba en su regazo, y comenzó a juguetear con él con ambas manos. Todo por distraer su atención y procurar no alterarse demasiado. Sin embargo, la llama que tan bien conocía, y que solo aquel enano terco conseguía provocar, se inflamaba en su pecho a pasos agigantados. ¿Siempre lo que él dijera? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando?

— Al parecer, la charla con Saruman te ha afectado más de lo que parece —murmuró clavando su vista en el suelo — Porque no dices más que tonterías

— ¡Tonterías! — el enano se incorporó de un salto, y el taburete cayó al suelo dando un sordo golpe- ¡No iré donde no soy bien recibido!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Ambos amigos interrumpieron su discusión y giraron sus cabezas a la vez, al tiempo de ver aparecer tras la puerta a Aragorn, su amigo el montaraz. Él los observó con un gesto de asombro en su rostro fatigado.

— Gimli y yo tenemos ciertas discrepancias en cuanto a nuestro viaje de vuelta- murmuró Legolas poniendo un evidente tono sarcástico al pronunciar la palabra "discrepancias". Gimli bufó, mientras recogía el taburete y se volvía a sentar en él con brusquedad.

Aragorn los contempló en silencio, con aquella seriedad sobria que le caracterizaba. Pero el guiño divertido de sus ojos no pasó desapercibido ni para el elfo ni para el enano, que acentúo aún más su ceño fruncido.

— Aquí, Maese Legolas — gruñó apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas— Pretende hacerme entrar en un bosque repleto de árboles asesinos, para que arriesgue mi cuello mientras él trepa de rama en rama como un mirlo.

— ¿No era lo que habíais prometido? — cuestionó Aragorn alzando una de sus cejas. El enano se ruborizó levemente.

— Eso era antes de que ese tal Barbol, me insinuara que mejor sería mantener mi hacha, al menos a diez millas de su bosque.

—¿El enano tiene miedo?— Legolas no pudo evitar el hiriente tono mordaz, tal era su enfado. Gimli se ruborizó tanto que ni su espesa barba pudo ocultar la rojez que ahora teñía sus mejillas.

— Los enanos no tememos a las plantas — replicó con firmeza — Pero repito, no entrare allí donde no soy bienvenido.

Legolas suspiró, recostando la cabeza sobre la fría piedra.

— Eres terco como una mula, Gimli hijo de Gloin. Reconócelo de una vez, te asusta la idea de entrar en Fangorn.

— ¡_Baruk Khazâd_!, Legolas, maldita sea — el enano se había puesto nuevamente en pie. Aunque poca era la diferencia, a menos a ojos del elfo — Miedo debías de tener tú esta mañana, cuando no quisiste acompañarme a visitar las cavernas. "No estropeemos con impaciencia lo que ha de ser admirado" dijiste. ¡Por las barbas de Durin! Que excusa más pobre.

El elfo clavó sus penetrantes ojos sobre su pequeño amigo. Y apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente ofendido. Aragorn, situado detrás de ellos, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

— Basta amigos — exhortó levantando las manos y exigiendo algo de calma- parecéis un matrimonio rancio.

Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver como sus dos compañeros bajaban la vista, levemente disgustados y avergonzados.

— ¿Es tan grave el problema? — preguntó intentando llegar a la raíz del asunto- ¿Es algo tan terrible como para que Gimli el enano no pueda beber a gusto su cerveza? ¿Y para que Legolas de los bosques pierda su habitual afabilidad y sentido del humor?

Se hizo el silencio, y Aragorn esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Clavó su mirada en el elfo, que era el que parecía más avergonzado. A él siempre se le había dado peor ocultar sus sentimientos, o pensamientos, o por lo menos asi era ante sus observadores ojos, acostumbrados siempre a ver mas allá de las apariencias.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te inquieta amigo?

Legolas tardó unos segundos en responder. Observaba fijamente una pequeña mancha dibujada en la fina madera de su gran arco de Lorien y fingía un interés repentino hacia su textura. Finalmente habló, y cuando lo hizo su voz estaba levemente ahogada.

— Que Gimli hijo de Gloin. Mi fiel amigo y compañero de batalla desprecie nuestra amistad, y no me acompañe en mi paseo bajo los ancestrales árboles que habitan en Fangorn. Porque yo, aunque él no lo crea, iré hasta las cavernas centelleantes una y cien veces si hace falta, Si es que eso aún le hace feliz.

Un silencio se estableció en el pabellón del castillo dorado. Un silencio algo tenso e incomodo. Aragorn observó a Gimli, esperando una respuesta. El enano se había vuelto a sentar y agarraba su cerveza con ambas manos. El montaraz carraspeó levemente, y cuando Gimli volvió la cabeza hacia él, alzó ambas cejas en una mirada reprobadora. El enano rezongó algo para si mismo.

— Reconozco que… — cada palabra dicha por Gimli, parecía costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano — Tal vez a este curtido enano le echaran hacia atrás las duras palabras de aquel viejo ent. Pero— hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego lo soltó todo de golpe— iré contigo a Fangorn, si eso a ti también te hace feliz.

Legolas levantó la cabeza, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Gimli, que no había cambiado de postura, observaba en silencio su vaso. Aún incomodo por el discurso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y el enano carraspeo, cada vez más nervioso.

— ¡Maldita sea, señor elfo! ¿quieres venir hasta aquí de una vez y beber conmigo?

Aragorn río, y Legolas se levantó gracilmente del suelo, esbozando una alegre sonrisa. Toda la tensión se disipó de golpe, y en menos de un segundo, los tres se hallaban ya sentados a la mesa, riendo y conversando, cada uno con sendos vasos; dos de cerveza, y el tercero, el de Legolas, lleno vino.

El enano bebía copiosamente, olvidada ya la trifulca de hacia menos de un minuto. Legolas, saboreaba el dulce vino, traído personalmente por Eowyn, de la reserva del Rey. Y Aragorn, sostenía su vaso con una mirada seria y pensativa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Aragorn?— interrogó el elfo, percatándose del mutismo de su amigo.

— Ahora amigos, ¿me prometeréis a mi acompañarme cuando toda esta guerra acabe?

— ¿Acompañarte a donde?— quiso saber el enano, mientras se limpiaba la cerveza que se desparramaba por su barba rojiza.

— Eso querido Gimli, aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo

El elfo y el enano se miraron y luego asintieron, extrañados, pero sabiendo en parte a que se refería su amigo el dunedain.

— Comienzas a parecerte a Gandalf, siempre hablando con enigmas — Gimli dejó escapar una carcajada, al tiempo que levantaba el goteante vaso sobre su cabeza — Brindo por ello. Y porque podamos volver a disfrutar de una buena cerveza cuando todo esto acabe

Legolas y Aragorn alzaron sus copas y los tres se miraron, comprendiendo que, si algún día la guerra tocaba a su fin, podrían salir bien parados de ella mientras ellos tres, miembros de la ya tan lejana compañía del anillo, pudieran seguir disfrutando de una buena charla, entre risas y cervezas. Hombre, elfo y enano, los tres cazadores. Siempre juntos.

Hasta el fin de los dias.

* * *

¿Sablazos? ¿Pedradas? ¿ Aullidos de Nazgul? Todo eso y mucho más, en el botoncito verde

No cuesta nada ;)

¡Un saludo!


End file.
